Mimzy Spangle
Mimzy Spangle ' - Siedemnastoletni Sukkub pochodzący z Singapuru. Zawsze pragnąca wyróżnić się z tła innych, jeśli nie swoimi,ideami, to stylizacjami żywcem wyjętymi z szafy małej dziewczynki. Swoim wyglądem, chcąc nie chcąc często okazuje zły gust i brak wyczucia do mody. Jest niezłomna i za nic ma dobre rady innych, bardzo odporna na krytykę, pewnie brnie do celu robiąc to co do niej należy. Uważa siebie za wielką aktorkę, a przynajmniej za utalentowaną i często (zbyt często) korzysta z zdolności do zmiany twarzy, próbując poczuć jak to jest być kimś innym, gdyż swoje życie ma za zwyczajnie nudne i nie fantazyjne. Nigdy nie poznała swoich biologicznych rodziców, została jako niemowlę podrzucona do drzwi kobiety-widmo, która przygarnęła dziewczynę. Mimzy wychowywała się wraz z przyszywanym bratem na stacji kolejowej. Interesuje się Cosplayem, Parkourem oraz kinem. Osobowość Mimzy uwielbia poznawać otaczający ją świat wszystkimi zmysłami, dotykając go i badając trzeźwym umysłem oraz wciąż żywą ciekawością. Nic nie sprawia jej takiej radości, jak poznawanie wszytkiego od podszewki, samodzielne tworzenie, projektowanie czy myślenie za innych. Jest osobą niezłomną, i mało co potrafi ją ruszyć, nic nie robi sobie z krytyki czy opinii innych, przez co wydaje się być lekko samolubna. Działa metodą prób oraz błędów, dla Mimzy jedna porażka nie jest powodem, by od razu rzucić wszystko oraz obrazić się na cały świat. Lubi kiedy inni okazują jej zainteresowanie, nie chce być w cieniu i wszelkimi sposobami stara się wyróżnić z tłumu jeśli nie swoją naturą wynalazcy, to awangardowymi, pstrokatymi ubraniami żywcem zdjętymi z małej dziewczynki. Może nie należy do osób interesownych, ale nie pogardzi wynagrodzeniem za pomoc. Jest mistrzynią opowiadania, uwielbia dzielić się swoimi doświadczeniami (które w zależności komu je opowiada, lekko ubarwia). Przyjazna, lecz skryta na swój sposób, spokojna ale bywa spontaniczna, potrafi skumulować taką ilość energii że od razu potrafi podbudować do działania innych. Stanowi enigmę, a niektórzy mają ją za osobę zwyczajnie nie dojrzałą, tak jak jej zestawienia ubrań. Jej decyzje, zwykle podparte są silnym poczuciem sprawiedliwości upiorki, wyznaje zasadę "Nie czyń drugiemu co Tobie nie miłe" stara się nie nadepnąć komuś na przysłowiowy odcisk, by nie spotkało ją to samo z drugiej strony, zamiast tego, często posuwa się za daleko akceptując zarówno dobrą, jak i złą odpłatę jako uczciwą grę. Największymi problemami, z jakim musi sobie radzić Mimzy są pochopne decyzje, przedwczesne ocenianie innych jako osoby pobłażliwe, gdyż Mimzy sama taka jest. To ona pierwsza powie jakiś grubiański dowcip, zbytnio zaangażuje się w projekt innej osoby, narozrabia i będzie się wygłupiać lub niespodziewanie zmieni swoje plany, kiedy tylko znajdzie sobie coś ciekawszego. Mimzy, ma kłopoty z przestrzeganiem ustalonych granic i wytycznych, woli swobodę ruchu i łamie zasady, jeśli sytuacja tego wymaga. Wygląd Mimzy jest ładnie zbudowaną dziewczyną, o wysportowanej sylwetce. Jej rysy twarzy są typowe dla azjatek, zaś skóra mocno zażółcona. Skośne oczy upiorki, o tęczówkach barwy różanego szkarłatu, są wysoko usadowione. Usta ma naturalnie w barwie brzoskwini,brwi czarne tak samo jak swoje włosy. Z głowy nastolatki wyrastają dwie pary rogów w odcieniu skóry, jedna tuż nad uszami, druga na samym środku głowy, prócz tego z pleców nastolatki wyrastają skrzydła w barwie skówy z czarną "obramówką" posiada także ogon, zakończony puklem włosów ale wie o tym fakcie jedynie jej najbliższa rodzina. Dziewczyna ma szpiczaste i ostre jak brzytwa paznokcie. Relacje 'Rodzina Mimzy, Sukkub z Singapuru, nigdy nie poznała swojej biologicznej mamy oraz biologicznego ojca. Dziewczynka jako niemowlę, została porzucona pod drzwi Amilisy, sprzątaczki - widmo która zamieszkiwała przy a właściwie pod stacją kolejową, posiada syna imieniem Dustin, który stał się przyszywanym bratem bratem Mimzy. 'Dalsza rodzina' Upuorka z racji tego że nie poznała nigdy swoich Rodziców nie miała okazji dowiedzieć się, Czy posiada kuzynki lub kuzynów, jakichkolwiek członków rodziny. Matka adopcyjna Mimzy jest jedynaczką. 'Przyjaciele' Mimzy przyjaźnii się z Jack Rabbit. Przyjaciół zyskala też w Mami Tsuneko a także w Ratree Metharom. 'Znajomi' Upiorka zaznajomiła się z Xena Venefica oraz Nikoto Aellte. 'Wrogowie' Póki co, Mimzy nie zalazła nikomu za skórę na tyle, że ktoś nazywałby ją wrogiem z wzajemnością. 'Miłość' Mimzy, choć nie widać, jest bardzo kochliwa, jednakże dziewczyna, cóż. Często zakochuje się w...postaciach fikcyjnych. O swoich "obiektach westchnień" potrafi rozmawiać godzinami. Chociaż zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że seriale i komiksy są jedynie fikcją literacką, takie zauroczenia sa silniejsze od niej. 'Zwierzak' Pupilkiem Mimzy, jest niegroźny dla innych wąż, którego nazwała Daisuke. Mimzy, nie ma bladego pojęcia, jaki dokladnie gatunek prezentuje jej zwierzak. Pupil trafił w ręce dziewczyny jeszcze w Singapurze, podczas pewnego wieczoru spędzonego znowu na "rodzinnej" stacji. W Straszyceum, jako jedno z nielicznych zwierzątek - węży, Dice zamieszkuje terrarium, nawet jeśli jest niegrożny dla otoczenia, Mimzy uznała że tak będzie bezpieczniej przynajmniej dla węża. Zainteresowania 'Sztuka Parkouru' Mimzy jest mistrzynią Parkouru, którym zainteresowała się jeszcze w Singapurze. Dziewczyna, zna wiele technik przeskakiwania przeszkód, by szybciej poruszać się po mieście, co ułatwia jej życie, kiedy musi szybko dostać się do jakiegoś miejsca. 'Mangi' W przyszłości, chciałaby zostać znaną na całym świecie Mangaką i ma do tego predyspozycje. Z wielką werwą szkicuje nowe scenariusze oraz sceny, uwielbia kreować bohaterów. 'Cosplay' Jedna z pasji Mimzy. Jej zdolność zmiany twarzy często się przydaje w Cosplay'owaniu. Wszystko wzięło się od tego, że Sukkub uważa swoje życie za nudne oraz nie fantazyjne, przez co zaczęła zagłębiać się w różnych universach, by poszukać tego dreszczyku emocji i fantazji. Zdjęcia swoich Cosplay'i często zamieszcza w internecie, na swoim profilu. Zdolności *'Latanie' - Dzięki skrzydłom, Mimzy może unosić się na niewielkie wysokości. *'Przybieranie cudzych twarzy' - Dziewczyna, nie potrafi przybrać pełnego wyglądu dowolnej osoby. Za to, może przybrać jej twarz, nie zależnie od płci "ofiary" słabo wychodzi upiorce naśladowanie głosów, ale zmiana twarzy w wykonaniu Mimzy jest bez wątpienia widowiskowym zjawiskiem. Uwielbia korzystać z tej zdolności, ale nie do nabierania innych a jedynie dla własnych potrzeb. *'Nieśmiertelność' - Będąc demonem,dziewczyna jest nieśmoertelna. *'Nawiedzanie' - Upiorka potrafi nawiedzać w snach dowolne osoby. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Zdecydowanie, kurtce z doczepionym rogiem na wzór mitycznego jednorożca. *Porusza się skacząc po przedmiotach. *Już z daleka, czuć jej perfumy o zapachu tofii ewentualnie czekolady. Wystąpienia *Wszystko i nic jednocześnie Portrayals w filmie live-action, thumb|left|56pxwrolę Mimzy mogłaby wcielič się Michelle Selene. W angielskiej wersji, Mimzy mówiłaby głosem...zaś w polskiej wersji, głosu uzyczałaby... Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka' - Zimi, Szpadel (obraźliwie). *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - "Będę lecieć" *'Nie rusza się bez' - Przypinek do odzieży. *'Najbardziej lubi...' - Być tą najszybszą, jednorożce, dania z makaronu, kwiaty lotosu. *'...A najmniej...'- Śmianie się z jej nazwiska oraz imienia, horrory, pioruny. *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - Dom potworki znajduje się pod ziemią, ma widok na stację kolejową. Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki *Kurtka na wzór jednorożca zawdzięczana jest Singapurskiej edycji gry "Subway Surfers" *Nazwisko dziewczyny pochodzi z języka Malajskiego i oznacza "Błyskotka" *Imię upiorki, zostało zaczerpnięte od pluszowej maskotki, głównej bohaterki jednego z ulubionych filmów autorki - "Mimzy: Mapa czasu" *Klepsydry wzbudzają w niej lęk. *Nie przepada za słonymi, oraz cierpkimi daniami. *Urodziny obchodzi dwunastego października. *Dziewczyna, potrafi całkiem dobrze rapować oraz beatbox'ować. Biografia skrócona Mimzy na świat przyszła w Singapurze, aczkolwiek nigdy nie poznała swoich biologicznych rodziców. wszelki ślad po nich zaginął. Dziewczynka, jako niemowlę została podrzucona na stację kolejową a właściwie pod nią. Tuż do drzwi kobiety - widmo, Amilisy. Widmo zajmowała się utrzymaniem czystości na stacji, przy okazji samotnie wychowując wówczas rocznego synka, Dustina. Kobieta ani chwili nie wachała się czy udzielić dziecku pomocy, przygarnęła niemowlę nadając jej imię oraz opiekując się tak, jakby była jej rodzonym dzieckiem. Mimzy oraz Dustin tworzyli naprawdę zgrane, zgodne przyszywane rodzeństwo chociaż dawali (nie tylko sobie wzajemnie) popalić. Kiedy Amalisy nie było w domu, wychodzili z niego by zwiedzać miasto. Podczas jednej z wycieczek, kiedy mieli mniej więcej jedynaście lat natrafili w sam środek zamieszania. Budynek w którym przebywali ogarnęły płomienie pożaru. Dzieci musiały uciekać, jednakże zbiorowa panika była tak silna że cała droga była zablokowana. Z budynku, dzieci wydostał jakiś mężczyzna, zwinnie poruszając się po kondygnacjach oraz rynnie. Mężczyzna na chwilę stał się bohaterem okolicy, zaś w Mimzy i Dustinie rozbudził zainteresowanie parkourem. Tamto wydarzenie tylko wzmocniło więź między rodzeństwem, które zaczęło uczyć się sztuki szybkiego poruszania po mieście. W miarę dorastania, Mimzy zaczęła odkrywać u siebie wiele...dziwnych zdolności. Np. Przybieranie twarzy. Początkowo, wykorzystywała to jedynie do chronienia siebie, oraz brata w szkole, aczkolwiek niedługo potem uznała że byłaby świetną aktorką. Swoje życie, od zawsze uważała za mało fantazyjne a przybieranie twarzy i "odgrywanie" innych osób dawało Mimzy ten "dreszczyk emocji" tak, w mieście nieoczekiwanie pojawiała się twarz, dla wielu brzmiąca znajomo (No oczywiście, że celebryci w szkole pojawiali się dzięki "kontaktom" Mimzy!) Niestety, Mimzy nie potrafiła przybrać całej cudzej formy, ale dobra charakteryzacja czy ubrania sprawiały że wyglądała naprawdę jak wybrana osoba, a Dustin w zakresie przebieranek czy charakteryzacji Mimzy nigdy nie odmawiał pomocy. Rodzeństwo świetnie się bawiło wykorzystując zdolności Mimzy, aż do początku liceum. Trafili bowiem do niezbyt przyjemnego dla RAD-owców otoczenia, w którym pomomo obecnej "reformy" nadal szydzono z potworków. I nawet zdolności Mimzy nie pomagały. Dustin postanowił że rzuci naukę na rzecz pracy, Mimzy wolała dalej zdobywać wykształcenie. W głębi przecież od zawsze czuła się dzieckiem. Z biegiem czasu, wiele sięzmieniało, co Mimzy nie odpowiadało. Prócz tego, że rodzeństwo nie miało już dla siebie czasu, nauka stawała się większą częšcią jej dotąd wypełnionego zabawami i psikusami dnia. Mimzy wiele nocy przepłakała. Jesli tak ma wyglądać "dorosłość" to ona serdecznie dziękuje, postoi. Tak, Mimzy nigdy nie spieszyło się do dorosłości, zwłaszcza takiej napisanej na papierze gdyż według niej, wiek to jedynie cyfra. W Singapurze, musiałaby od razu poszukać pracy, a wtedy żegnaj wolności i swobodo, witaj szara strefo "dojrzałych" Sukkub wzdrygała się na samą myśl o takim zakończeniu. By choć przez kilka lat poczuć się jeszcze niczym nastolatka, nie "Młoda dorosła" bez zobowiązań, postanowiła że pójdzie do liceum. I to ba, nie byle jakiego, bo w innym kraju. Mimzy, była także osobą, która nocami śniła o swoim "American Dream" więc oczywiście, jej wybór padł na Amerykę północną, Salem, Straszyceum Monster High. Szybko wysłała papiery i szybko dostała pozytywną odpowiedź. Jeszcze w następnym miesiącu, jej stopy stanęły na lotnisku w Salem, a płuca pooddychały świeżym Oregońskim powietrzem. Mimzy od razu narobiła sensacji wokół swojej osoby, aczkolwiek rozgłos na jej temat szybko ucichł. Dziewczyna stara się cieszyć każdym dniem, i co dziwi niektórych uczniów, zapytana o plany na przyszłość i zawód, odpowoada że pomartwi się tym jutro. Serie 'Lunar new Year' Mimzy LNY.jpg Mimzy ubrana jest w sięgające kolana czarne, proste spodenki z rozkloszowanym dołem oraz przewiązane różową wstążką. Ma na sobie również białą koszulę o orientalnym kroju i zapinaną na guziki, kołnierz koszuli jest ogromny oraz czerwony. Jej buty to czerwono-czarne szpilki. Włosy Mimzy zostały rozpuszczone i ozdobione szpilką. Miejsce pochodzenia Singapur - (ang. Singapore, chiń. 新加坡 Xīnjīapō, malaj. Singapura, tamil. சிங்கப்பூர Cingkappūr) –thumb|left|160px miasto-państwo położone w pobliżu południowego krańca Półwyspu Malajskiego. Leży w południowo-wschodniej Azji. Singapur uzyskał niepodległość 9 sierpnia 1965 roku. Nazwa Singapur pochodzi od dwóch sanskryckich słów: singa (lew) i pura (miasto), stąd niekiedy stosowana nazwa Miasto Lwa. Wizerunek posągu Merlion jest znanym symbolem Singapuru, używanym do 1997 jako logo przez singapurską izbę turystyki. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|147pxSukkub - w demonologii sukkubami nazywa się demony przybierające postać nieziemsko pięknych kobiet (często obdarzonych również atrybutami charakterystycznymi dla demonów, np. rogami albo kopytami), nawiedzające mężczyzn we śnie i kuszące ich współżyciem seksualnym (zespół "demona nocy"). Niektóre źródła ezoteryczne mówią, jakoby sukkuby mogły być demonami płci męskiej jedynie przybierającymi postać żeńską, bądź też hermafrodytami. Według Malleus Maleficarum ("Młot na czarownice") sukkuby zbierały od skuszonych mężczyzn nasienie, którego potem inkuby używały do zapładniania kobiet. Dzieci spłodzone w ten sposób miały być szczególnie podatne na wpływ Szatana. Od XVI w. umieszczona przed gospodą rzeźba przedstawiająca sukkuba oznaczała, że karczma prowadzi również dom publiczny. Demonologia twierdzi, iż królową sukkubów była pierwsza hipotetyczna żona Adama, Lilith, która po odejściu od niego stała się jedną z siedmiu żon Lucyfera. Średniowieczne przekazy głoszą, że Lilith obiecała nie nasyłać sukkubów na ludzi którzy posiadają amulet, na którym wypisane były imiona trzech aniołów cnót czystości. Ezoteryczne pisma twierdzą, że sukkuby, oprócz wysysania energii życiowej i kuszenia mężczyzn współżyciem seksualnym, starają się także przejąć duszę ofiary poprzez stopniową pogłębiającą się w niej demoralizację na tle seksualnym. Ludzie, którzy mówią, że stali się ofiarami ataków sukkubów, podają, że oprócz kontaktu fizycznego te demony w postaci pięknych kobiet potrafiły ukazywać się w ich snach. Galeria Mimzy twarz.jpg|zbliżenie na mordkę Mimzy Akanksha Autumn chibi.jpg Mimzy Moodboard by Rochi.jpg|Moodboardy inspirowany Mimzy ID2.jpg Mimzy ID.jpg Mimzy anime style.jpg|Mordka ala anime style Mimzy ndid.jpg Stroje Mimzy Art Class.jpg|Art Class Mimzy AMHI.jpg|A Musically Horryfing Inspiration Mimzy,Sierra,Justin ASWPN.jpg|Argh, so we're Pirates now? (Seria do TWOR) Mimzy LNY.jpg Od innych Mimzy Skullette.png|skullette Mimzy od PixieGiggler Meta timeline *'Listopad 2017' - Wnioski Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Mimzy Spangle *'Listopad 2017' - pojawia się art oraz bio Mimzy. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Mimzy oraz tekst (nie licząc opisów klasycznego potwora i miejsca pochodzenia). *'10 Grudnia 2017' - Mimzy zostala opublikowana jako strona. Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Singapur Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija